The Boy Is Mine
by The Nymph' ChrisAngel276
Summary: Vous savez ce que ça fait quand deux personnes se battent pour vous ? Quand deux personnes veulent votre amour et vous le chantent ? Et bien c'était exactement dans cette situation que se trouvait Kurt Hummel, lycéen de 18 ans. (Rated K). Klaine. OS avec chanson.


**Coucou, c'est de nouveau moi ! Avec un OS sur un prompt de MissKlaine (prompt présent après l'histoire.) « The Boy Is Mine ». C'est un OS Klaine, bien évidemment ! J'espère que vous l'aimerez, donnez-moi vos avis, ça me fera plaisir ! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, et je remercie MissKlaine. **

**Je dédie bien évidemment cet OS à MissKlaine, ainsi qu'à Rikurt36, Vanessa et Emma. Je le dédie également à Teri, Nolwenn, Astrid, Léa, Anaelle, Marie, Médiline, Ian, Louis et tous les autres. Je vous aime tous. **

**/ !\ WARNING : ****Pour bien comprendre la chanson et donc l'histoire, il faut absolument lire la traduction écrite entre parenthèses et soulignée. Merci d'avance.**

**Lorraine, ou The Nymph'Chris.**

**Note sur l'histoire :**

**Titre : The Boy Is Mine.**

**Rated : K.**

**Résumé :** **Vous savez ce que ça fait quand deux personnes se battent pour vous ? Quand deux personnes veulent votre amour et vous le chantent ? Et bien c'était exactement dans cette situation que se trouvait Kurt Hummel, lycéen de 18 ans. (Rated K). Klaine. OS avec chanson.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Vous savez ce que ça fait quand deux personnes se battent pour vous ? Quand deux personnes veulent votre amour et vous le chantent ? On ressent tout d'abord une grande fierté, celle d'être aimé. Mais aussi une pointe d'inquiétude. Est-ce que je vais devoir choisir entre les deux ? Est-ce qu'ils vont se faire du mal ? Est-ce que je dois les arrêter ?

Mais on ne ressent pas que cela. Pas quand, dans le lot, il y a celui qu'on aime et celui qui nous a battu durant plusieurs années. Pas quand on se retrouve dans une situation aussi bizarre. Dans ce genre de situation, on ressent bien la fierté et l'inquiétude, mais notre cœur se retrouve compressé dans notre poitrine. Il se met à battre bizarrement, libérant une centaine d'émotions différentes qui nous submergent subitement et nous donne envie de sourire, rire, danser et pleurer en même temps. Ces émotions qui nous donnent envie de nous jeter dans les bras de celui que l'on aime et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Ou bien qui nous donnent envie de ruer l'autre de coups de poings pour tout ce qu'il nous a fait, et en même temps le prendre en pitié.

Et bien c'était exactement dans cette situation que se trouvait Kurt Hummel, lycéen de 18 ans. Il était assis à sa place au Glee Club, à attendre sagement Blaine, son meilleur ami. Ou plutôt Blaine, son meilleur ami dont il était secrètement amoureux et sur lequel il flashait atrocement depuis leur rencontre.

Cependant, quand celui-ci entra dans la salle, il était accompagné de David Karofsky. David ou le mec qui a fait de la vie de Kurt un enfer : pendant presque un an et demi, il le frappait, l'insultait ou le menaçait parce qu'il était gay. Et puis finalement, David avait embrassé Kurt dans les vestiaires, et Kurt avait compris que c'était un homosexuel refoulé. Mais là encore ça ne s'était pas arrangé. David avait menacé Kurt de plus en plus, le menaçant carrément de mort, si bien que Blaine s'était senti obligé de quitté Dalton, son ancienne école, pour McKinley, épaulant son meilleur ami.

Donc, Blaine et Karofsky entrèrent dans la salle de cours. Kurt poussa une exclamation quand il vit l'état des garçons. Blaine saignait du nez, et David avait la joue gauche rouge et l'œil droit noir. Kurt allait se précipiter sur eux, leur demander pourquoi ils s'étaient battus, mais Blaine lui fit signe que ça allait et qu'il pouvait se rassoir. Kurt obéit donc à son meilleur ami, et se rassit sur sa chaise en croisant les jambes. Cependant, il lança à Blaine un air grave. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était des explications. Pourquoi ils s'étaient battus et pourquoi David était-il présent dans la salle du Glee Club ? Il ne se doutait pas que ces explications allaient venir plus vite que prévu.

C'est donc sous l'œil interrogateur de Monsieur Schuester et de toute la chorale que Blaine déclara :

-Je sais que vous vous demandez tous pourquoi Dave est ici… Il est mon partenaire, ou plutôt mon adversaire, devrais-je dire, sur un Duo. Ce duo est pour mon meilleur ami, Kurt Hummel.

Les sourcils de Kurt se froncèrent. David précisa :

-The Boy Is Mine, de Brandy et Monica.

Quelques filles, connaissant cette chanson, poussèrent une exclamation de surprise. Kurt lui, qui ne connaissait pas du tout la chanson, fut vraiment intrigué et se pencha en avant. Le titre l'éclairait déjà un peu.

-Go ! Cria Blaine, qui se tourna vers David Karofsky.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux quand la musique commença. Il ne comprenait pas encore tout ce qui se passait. C'était comme-ci tout lui filait entre les doigts.

_**Blaine :**__ Excuse me, can I please talk to you for a minute ? __(Excuse-moi, puis-je s'il te plait te parler pendant une minute ?)_

_**David :**__ Umh uh. Sure. You know you look kind of familiar __(Umh uh, bien sûr, tu sais que tu as quelque chose de plutôt familier)_

Pour l'instant, Blaine et David s'affrontaient seulement du regard, et Kurt ne comprenait pas trop en quoi la chanson le concernait. Jusqu'à ce que Blaine reprenne du moins…

_**Blaine : **__Yeah, you do too __(Ouais, toi aussi.)_

_But I'm, I just wanted to know, do you know somebody named (__Je voulais savoir, est-ce que tu connais le nom de cette personne...)_

Blaine montra Kurt du doigt. Celui-ci se redressa et se sentit bien plus concerné qu'il y a quelques secondes. Il écouta donc la suite avec attention.

_You know his name. (__Tu connais son nom__)_

_**David :**_ _Oh yeah, definitely, I know his name.(_ _Ah ouais, définitivement, je connais son nom_)

_**Blaine : **__I just wanted to let you know is mine__.(Je tenais juste à te faire savoir, il est à moi__.)_

_**David :**__ No. No, he's mine. (__Non. Non, il est à moi.)_

C'est à ce moment là que Kurt comprit. Il comprit pourquoi ils s'étaient battus. Il comprit pourquoi ils chantaient en duo. C'était pour lui, pour son amour. Son meilleur ami et son pire ennemi se battaient pour lui. Son cœur s'affola.

**Blaine et David : **

_You need to give it up.  
Had about enough.  
He belongs to me.  
The boy is mine._

_(Tu dois abandonner  
Il y en a assez  
Il m'appartient,  
Ce garçon est à moi)_

Les deux garçons commençaient à se pousser mutuellement, pas violemment, mais assez pour que tout le monde le voit.

_**Blaine**__ : You see I tried to hesitate (__Regarde j'ai essayé d'hésiter__) _

_I didn't wanna say what he told me  
He said without me he couldn't make it through the day,  
Ain't that a shame ? _

_(Je n'ai pas voulu dire ce qu'il m'a dit  
Il a dit que sans moi  
Il ne pourrait pas tenir le coup durant la journée  
N'est-ce pas une honte ?)_

_**David : **__I think that you should realize,  
And try to understand why  
He is a part of my life  
I know it's killing you inside_

_(Je pense que tu devrais réaliser  
Et essayer de comprendre pourquoi  
Il est une partie de ma vie  
Je sais que ça te tue intérieurement)_

_**Blaine :**__ You see I know that you may be  
Just a bit jealous of me  
Cause you're blind if you can't see  
That his love is all in me._

_(Regarde je sais que tu peux être  
Un peu jalouse de moi  
Parce que tu es aveugle si tu ne peux pas voir  
Que son amour m'est entièrement consacré__)_

_**David et Blaine**__ : You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
You need to give it up  
Had about enough  
It's not hard to see  
The boy is mine  
I'm sorry that you  
Seem to be confused  
He belongs to me  
The boy is mine_

_(Tu dois le donner  
Il y en a assez  
Ce n'est pas difficile de voir  
Que ce garçon m'appartient  
Il y en a assez  
Il n'est pas difficile de voir  
Que ce garçon est à moi  
Je suis désolé que tu  
Sembles être confuse  
Il m'appartient  
Ce garçon est à moi)_

Ils commençaient réellement à se battre, et Kurt regardait, horrifié, son amour secret et son tyran se pousser de plus en plus fort.

_**David :**__ Not yours ! (__pas le tien)_

_**Blaine**__ : But Mine ! (__Mais mien)__ Not Yours ! __(pas le tien__)_

_**David **__: But Mine ! (__Mais mien)_

_**David et Blaine**__ : The boy is Mine !_

Ils étaient tellement devenus violents que Monsieur Shuester qui les sépara.

-Allez, partez vous calmer tous les deux.

Ni une ni deux, les deux garçons se lancèrent un regard mauvais et partirent chacun par une des deux portes du Glee Club. Blaine à droite, Dave à gauche.

reprit la parole, mais Kurt ne l'écoutait plus. Il se demandait si Blaine et David étaient retournés se frapper, ou s'ils avaient simplement quittés le lycée. Il en était là dans ces réflexions quand Rachel demanda :

-Hum oui, ce serait une bonne idée. N'est-ce pas Kurt ? Kurt ? Tu m'écoutes ?

Kurt releva la tête vers Rachel, l'air totalement perdu.

-Uh, ouais, tu disais ?

-Shuester propose un duo de toi et moi pour…

-Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

Kurt se leva précipitamment de sa chaise, et partit vers la porte en criant :

-Je vais à l'infirmerie !

ooOoo

Kurt se précipita vers la sortie, à la recherche de quelqu'un. Les couloirs étaient déserts, et ses pas résonnaient.

-Blaine ? demanda-t-il. Blaine !?

Aucune réponse. Il se décida donc à continuer, avançant dans les couloirs, passant devant nombre de salles. Il évita les vestiaires. Puis il entendit des bruits. En fait, comme des coups plutôt. Et sui Blaine et David se battaient encore finalement ? Si c'était le cas il fallait qu'il les arrête avant que cela ne dégénère. Et il en profiterait pour parler avec Blaine.

Il se rapprocha de la source des bruits, ce qui le mena à une porte mi-close. Il la poussa doucement…

-Blaine ! Cria-t-il.

Blaine s'était tourné lorsqu'il avait entendu cette voix. C'était juste Kurt.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la salle de boxe ? demanda ce dernier.

-Je… je fais de la boxe à chaque fois que je suis énervé. Et là j'imaginais que c'était la tête de Karofsky.

Blaine passa une main sur sa nuque et frotta le sol avec son pied. La présence de Kurt venait de le rendre nerveux.

-Je vois… dit Kurt. Donc c'est vrai. Dave et toi vous battiez vraiment pour moi ?

-Tu n'as pas compris la chanson ? demanda Blaine, encore confus.

-Si… j'ai compris.

-Ecoute Kurt, je sais que je ne suis pour toi qu'un meilleur ami, mais je ne veux pas gâcher notre amitié à cause d'une histoire d'amour non réciproque, tu comprends ? Je veux quand même t'avoir à mes côtés parce que tu es une des meilleures choses qui m'est arrivé depuis qu…

-Blaine ! le coupa Kurt. Qui a dit que ce n'était pas réciproque ?

Les yeux de Blaine s'agrandirent.

-Quoi ?

-Je suis content que tu ais fait le premier pas, maintenant, c'est à moi de faire le deuxième.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, il fit un pas vers Blaine et ferma les yeux. Et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent. Tous les clichés sur les feux d'artifice se réalisèrent. Kurt eut même l'impression de voir des arcs en ciel derrière ses yeux clos. Et Blaine entendait comme une musique de fond. Une musique de victoire, derrière les petits bruits qu'ils faisaient. C'était pourtant pour les deux un baiser, timide, maladroit et chaste. Ils se séparèrent par manque d'air.

-Je… commença Kurt.

-On aurait dû faire ça depuis bien longtemps… le coupa Blaine.

Kurt sourit.

-Ouais, totalement.

Et Blaine se pencha vers Kurt une nouvelle fois.

* * *

**Voili Voilou ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS, que je trouve plutôt assez mignon. Encore merci à MissKlaine. J'attends vos reviews !**

* * *

**Prompt de MissKlaine :** **"Et si Kurt n'avait pas encore de petit copain mais que Blaine et Karofsky se battent pour lui en duel sur "The boy Is Mine " ? "**

* * *

**Merci.**

**Lorraine.**


End file.
